I Don't Believe in Fairytales
by JessyRae
Summary: That simple statement made Jade cringe. Her eyes traced the scar that marred the once perfect skin of Cat's left cheek. It was the only remnant the redhead physically bore from that terrible night. Jealously crept up inside of her, why couldn't they all be so lucky?
1. New Year

**A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**I Don't Believe In Fairytales**

_Fairytales._

_How stupid are they? Just made up stories of fantasy meant to soothe fussy children. They all have happy endings and are full of idiot princesses and singing animals. Whoever came up with the very idea ought to have their hands chopped off, or I supposed I could always just stab them with my favorite pair of scissors. _

_But I digress..._

_Where was I? Oh! Fairytales! They really have no real point to them! Apparently, we are all to believe that the girl, usually she is somehow 'magically' some sort of ignorant, half-witted princess, is supposed to just sit around and deal with all of the abuse in her life until a handsome knight, and/or prince, comes riding in on some sort of white show pony and rescues. How archaic! First off, most of these girls supposedly have 'fairy god-mothers.' Why can't they just do some kind of bippity boppity boo and get them out of the hell hole? Where is it written that the woman has to be saved by a man? Why can't she just go off on her own adventures? Or even save the guy herself! Fairytales were definitely written by men._

_No wonder society is so screw up! No wonder hundreds of idiot girls are planning their weddings to 'Prince Charming' every day, only to realized they have ended up with some peasant wrapped in tin foil, riding a donkey. Honestly, I figure they are all asking for it._

_I've decided I do not believe in 'true love' or happy endings. Life does not just hand out either, they both belong in the stupid fairytale books that my mother used to read to me. If either really did exist, well let's just say I wouldn't have had to suffer through marriages 2-5 and listen to my mother sob every single night because she really believed they were all 'the one!' _

_As for happy endings. How is that possible? The only ending you get is death, I don't figure that is too happy of an ending, either you go too early, or your go alone, both are pretty grim in my book, I mean..._

"Jadelyn!" A sharp voice called from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

The dark haired girl on the bed jumped slightly and slammed her journal shut quickly. "What!" she roared back. She would rather not be bothered at the moment, or any moment for that fact.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady!' her mother snaps. She doesn't even bother to open the door; she hates the morbid macabre design of her daughter's bedroom and would rather not have her eyes assaulted this early in the morning. "Get up and around! You will be late for your first day!"

Jade groaned deeply, she had forgotten all about what day it was. Well, she didn't _really_ forget, but she had tried her hardest. It was the reason she had yet to sleep and was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

She quickly hauled herself of her bed and rummaged around until she found a suitable outfit. All black. A small smile crossed her face.

"_You know when you wear all black it makes you look even paler than you already are, my Snow White."_

Her smile dropped from her face, she shook her head to rid the image and the voice from her mind. _NOT TODAY!_ She begged her subconscious. She did not want to deal with this on top of everything else today.

She quickly hid the journal in it's usual spot under her mattress, grabbed her book bag, and headed out of the room without so much as a glance to the mirror.

"Don't you look beautiful." her mother greeted sarcastically as she descended the staircase. "Did you even sleep? You look like hell."

Jade shook her head silently as she poured herself a cup of black coffee. She inhaled the heavenly scent before take a deep drink. Coffee might as well been her life's blood. She doubted she could make it though a full day without it.

"Well, your look definitely aren't going to help your case with those kids." her mother said, she took a drink from her own 'Mother of the Year' coffee mug as she surveyed her daughter's disheveled appearance disapprovingly.

The young girl glared, but said nothing. She had no strength in her to fight with her mother anymore. That was all she and her mother had done throughout this whole ordeal, and frankly, she was sick of it. A normal mother would offer a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear, but not Adalynn West, no, she was a cold blooded bitch through and through.

"Are you driving me?" Jade finally asked timidly, she was embarrassed to even ask.

That definitely got a reaction from the woman before her, a cold smile spread across her thin lips. She raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Of course, _dear, _I would hate for the princess to have to take the bus or anything. Not like you deserve it or anything."

She rose regally from her seat and grabbed her purse. She looked back over her shoulder at her daughter, but was disappointed when the usually feisty girl did not raise her voice or fight back in any way. She made a face, but did not press the issue.

The ride to school was silent. Adalynn focused on the road, Jade focused on NOT focusing. She forced her mind to a million different topics and did not allow it to dwell on any one fro too long. It was better this way, that way her mind was unable to accidently drift back to _that_ and ruin her day completely.

"Alright, Jadelyn, here we are." her mother's voice made her jump for the second time that morning.

Jade looked up at her school. At one time it had been her safe haven, a place she could go to escape all the troubles in her life and finally allow herself to be free. Now it seemed foreboding and cold, she reckoned it was quite akined to the new persona her mother had adopted. She wished she would have taken up her father's offer for transfer.

"Go one," Adalynn pressed her daughter, cars behind them were beginning to honk impatiently. The carpool lane was no place to just sit and ponder.

Jade looked at her mother, her ice-blue eyes were full of unshed tears, for the first time in a long time, Adalynn felt herself soften. She ran a hand through her daughter's unruly dark curls, Jade hadn't even cared to fix them this morning. "Go, you will be okay." She gave the girl a gentle push.

With a shaky hand, Jade opened the car door and exited her mother's black Mercedes. She entered the school with her head down and her shoulder's slumped, a far cry from the confident Jade West the other students knew and feared.

She was unable to breath until she reached her old familiar scissor covered locker. It was nice to see something so familiar, something so...normal it this mess that had become her life. She let out a deep breath and began to twist the combination lock.

30...20...01 _Click!_

She gave a satisfied smile when the lock opened in her hand. After shoving her back pack inside, she really wasn't one to lug the heavy thing around to all of her classes, especially on the first day of school, she slammed the metal door shut and turned around. She froze in her tracks. Instantly all the hairs on her neck stood on end and her breathing quickened.

They were staring.

All of them.

Her eyes darted back and forth for an exit, but she found none. For the most part, they had her surrounded. She opened her mouth to speak. She fully intended to tell each and every one of them to leave her the hell alone before she pulled a pair of scissor off her locker and went as crazy as they already thought she was on all of their asses.

Nothing came out.

"Alright, move along! Nothing to see here!" Tori Vega's voice broke through the crowd of students. "Geez! Shoo, don't you have something better to do than stand here and gawk?" She sent the nosy students glares as they skittered off embarrassed.

The brunette looked up at Jade. She hadn't seen the other girl since the beginning of summer, though not for the lack of trying. Jade simply refused to see anyone after...well everything. "Are you okay?"

/The raven haired girl's eyes snapped up to meet Tori's. She mentally cursed herself for the momentary weakness that led to the Latina rushing to her aide. "I'm fine." She bit out as harshly as she could.

Her tone had not effect on the Vega girl, really, she had grown used to it. "You know, no one expects..."she was cut off.

"I don't give a damn what anyone expects, Vega! I'm perfectly fine, I'm here aren't I?"

Tori patiently waited until she was finished speaking. She could not blame Jade for her outburst. She was going through a rough time and Tori was taking it on herself to be there for her. "Are you ready for class?" she asked evenly, as if the prior conversation had not taken place.

The taller girl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why are you being so nice to me, Vega?"

The Latina smiled, then shrugged nonchantly. "Why not?" She grabbed Jade's arm and led her off towards first period.

The worst possible part of the day was roll call, Jade decided darkly from her desk at the back of the room. She also decided the tear was either an idiot, or a heartless bitch who thought she deserved punishment, as if she hadn't already received more than her fair share.

"Beck Oliver?" the teacher called out. She waited a moment. "BECK OLIVER!" her eyes met Jade's.

The class stopped it's chatter at once and the silence became near suffocating. All eyes shifted to Jade. She felt herself shrink under their gaze.

Cat was the one to speak up. "Beck isn't here! You should be more sensitive to people's feelings!" the redhead snapped in her high pitched voice. She stole a glance at Jade, the pale girl's face was bright red, almost like her hair.

The teacher moved on with the roll call, ignoring the outburst and Jade's growing embarrassment. "Jade West?" She finally called.

"Here." the Goth mumbled under her breath, the bitch already knew she was here, she just wanted to bring the attention back to her.

The teacher stood from her desk. "I must say, we are all a bit surprised to see you here this year, Miss West. I mean, with everything that happened. Well, we just expected you would transfer."

Jade and the teacher glared at one another for a long moment. The girl stood from her seat and fled the room in a huff of anger and embarrassment.

She blindly ran to her safe spot, the west hall janitor's closet. It was remote and seldom used. She threw herself on the floor and allowed the tears to fall.

"_I hate to see you cry! It breaks my heart!"_

"NO!" She screamed into the lonely closet, she just wanted his voice to go away. She didn't want to hear him anymore, it hurt too much. Like a knife driving straight into her heart. She sobbed miserably into her hands.

"Jadey?" Cat's high pitched voice entered the room timidly.

_Oh God!_ Jade thought darkly. _Of all of the people, why did it have to be Cat to come try and make me feel better?_

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Cat, it was just that the petite redhead brought back all the wrong memories.

Cat sat on the floor beside her friend. Surprisingly, she did not immediately launch into some wild story about her crazy brother. No, Cat waited patiently for Jade to speak first.

"What are you doing here? You're missing class." the taller girl asked, to tried to make her voice soft, for Cat's sake.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." she replied simply, she leaned her head onto her other girl's shoulder.

Jade sighed deeply. "I really wish people would stop asking me that."

Cat giggled softly. "I agree, it's annoying, but what can you do? People are nosy."

That brought a hollow laugh out of the Goth. "You have that right, Kit-Cat. They only know part of the story, but they act like that's it and it's okay to judge me."

Cat lifted her head, brown eyes met blue. "I know the whole story."

That simple statement made Jade cringe. Her eyes traced the scar that marred the once perfect skin of Cat's left cheek. It was the only remnant the redhead physically bore from that terrible night. Jealously crept up inside of her, why couldn't they all be so lucky?

**Hi all! This was just an idea I had bouncing around my head and I wrote it out today! I am not sure where it will be going! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter...**

**Yes I know I should be updating The New Normal! But I am stuck at the moment and this story fit my current mood better! SORRY!**

**This story, oddly was inspired by a song called Wonderland by Natalia Kills, and no, there is no fantasy aspect to it! Just little references here and there! It is also inspired by a book that I read, but I don't remember the name and cannot give you the description, because well, that would ruin my story!  
**

**But I must leave you here, it is 1AM and I have to get up in like 6 hours to go Christmas shopping with my sisters! Yay! I love Christmas days, and days with my two older sisters even better! **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Love you all!**

**Jessy**

**P.S. Review with you thoughts, both good AND bad... (I think I can take it!)**


	2. FatherDaughter Talks

**A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**I Don't Believe In Fairytales**

**Chapter Two**

_Her breath came in quick gasps as she fought to catch up with her runaway breathing. He was absolutely relentless! His eyes sparkled with childish mischief as he tickled her sides. Few people knew of her weakness, sadly he was one of them. And he used it to his advantage every opportunity he got. _

"_Say it!" he demanded in faux threatening voice; his voice held the slightest hint of a laugh, though he tried his hardest to sound serious. It made her giggle even more._

_She tried her hardest to fight her way out of his grip, but she was pinned. "No!" Was all she managed to choke out between giggles._

_For a split second, he suddenly stopped, she thought her torture was finally at an end. Much to her dismay, he quickly doubled his efforts. "Come on, Jadey! Say it! You know you want to!" His face was inches from hers, a faint thought of craning up and biting him streaked through her mind._

_By now, her face was red from exertion. She knew she was not going to hold out much longer. She pressed her lips tightly together, there was no way she was going to say it first!_

_A wicked smile crossed his face. His hand slipped lower and brushed a particularity ticklish spot on her upper left thigh. _

"_Fine!" She squealed. "I love you, Beck!"_

_The relentless tickles stopped all at once and his lips pressed firmly into hers. "I love you too, Jade."_

Jade's eyes snapped open. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Her chest heaved as she fought to push the dream from her mind. She hated when these memories crept inside her subconscious. They always left her feeling broken and empty.

Tears pricked at her icy blue eyes as she crept from the bed and pulled an old, faded plaid shirt from the top drawer of her dresser. She brought it to her nose and breathed deep. A small smile covered her face. It still smelled like him, even after all this time since she had 'accidentally' worn it home after one of their sleepovers and 'forgotten' to return it.

In the darkness of her bedroom, she pulled the shirt on and padded back to her bed. She laid herself on the soft bed, the tears had begun to spill over her pale cheeks and leave glistening tracks down her face in the moonlight. With the shirt pulled as tightly as possible around her slight frame, she curled into the fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

Upon waking the next morning, her body was tired and achy. Her head pounded, she was definitely NOT looking forward to school today. The day before had been bad enough, though she and Cat had spent most of the morning sequestered in the janitors closet.

As she laid there, debating whether or not is was actually worth going to school, a sharp knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She was expecting her mother, and her rude ways of greeting her in the mornings, but she was surprised to hear her father's voice.

"Jade?" he called through the closed wooden door. "Are you...ummm...decent?" She sounded embarrassed by the question.

Jade rolled her blue eyes as she grabbed the nearest pair of sleep shorts and pulled them over the black underwear she had worn to bed the night before. After checking to make sure her chest was sufficiently covered between her purple tank and the plaid shirt, she called out the okay.

Tentatively, Patrick West entered his daughter's bedroom. At one point, Jade would have enjoyed watching her parents' obvious discomfort when it came to her bedroom. Now it made her feel the huge, gaping rift that seemed to separate them. Patrick crossed the room quickly to sit uncomfortably on the edge of her bed.

The two sat together in a long moment of awkward silence. Patrick finally cleared his throat and spoke. "I got a call from your guidance counselor. He told me what happened yesterday."

Jade felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She was embarrassed that she had fled first period and hid out in the janitor's closet. It was even worse that her father knew about it. Per usual, when Jade felt like she was backed into a corner, her defenses shot up. "So?" she demanded harshly.

Mister West visibly flinched at his daughter's tone. "Jade, you have to attend your classes as scheduled." he told her in a voice that was both firm and tender at the same time. He looked like he just wanted to reach out and hug his daughter, but he knew that would never happen.

She caught it, appreciated the sentiment, but would never allow it; instead she shrugged. "I didn't feel like attending."

Her father let out a hollow laugh. "I pay good money for you to go to that school, and here you are telling me you don't 'feel like attending?'"

She flushed scarlet. Yes, she had this fight numerous times with her father, but since the 'incident' he had made an effort to back off quite a bit.

He visibly softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just, I am worried, Jade. You aren't dealing with this."

A huge lump formed in her throat and left her unable to speak. She did not want to talk about this, not now, not with her father. She wondered if it would be easier if he would be as cold and distant as her mother had become.

"I am dealing." She insisted.

Her father, of course, was not convinced. "Jadelyn August, you hid in a janitor's closet for five hours yesterday. That is not dealing."

"I visited him two weeks ago, does that count?" She asked her father weakly.

Patrick shook his head, that certainly did not count! He did not agree with Jade's 'visits.' They were no help, they only made her feel worse about herself. "Jade, you know I don't like you going to visit." he chided as if he were speaking to a small child.

Her glared at him, Patrick, who Jade had inherited her piercing eyes from, refused to back down. "Why? I see the results of my mistake everywhere else! I can't drive, people at school stare at me, I have to see that damn scar on Cat's forehead." She yanked the hem of the tank up, exposing a myriad of still healing scars on her pale stomach. "I get to see these every time I get dressed!"

Patrick turned his head in horror, embarrassed by his daughter lifting her shirt in front of him and from seeing the skin-marring scars. "Jadelyn!"

She snickered sarcastically. "You can't even stand to look at me." her face fell, but she quickly recovered. "Beck wouldn't be like this, he wouldn't turn away."

In the heat of the moment, her father said something her would instantly regret. "Well, he isn't around to confirm that, now is he?"

He watched, horrified, as his daughter's face crumpled. Her eyes seemed to flash from green to icy blue as emotions tore through her body. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him of. "Out!" she croaked. "Get OUT!"

For the first time he could remember, Patrick West was honestly afraid of his daughter. Her face held so much anger. He stood slowly, with his arms raised in a defensive way. "Jade, I didn't mean it." he tried to tell her.

She shook her head angrily. "Yes you did, Dad, you just haven't had the guts to say it until now. But I'm glad you finally got that off your chest. I like to know who is still on my side."

He could feel his heart break for his daughter, he couldn't believe what he had said, he had been nothing but supportive throughout this whole ordeal, putting all his time and money making sure this didn't mar her record forever. All the progress they had gained over the summer was gone in a instant. He had never felt so far away from his daughter.

**I hope this makes sense! It is in the middle of the night and I just wanted to give you SOMETHING! Hopefully I will have the next chapter of The New Normal up this week as well!**

**But what do YOU think happened, and where is Beck? Is he dead? Give me your opinions!**

**ChasingMidnight: Thank you so much! That means a lot!**

**RoxyLily: Thanks!**

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx: Well, what do you think happened now? Any ideas?**

**CourtsxBatFan: Thank you so much dear!**

**WhenTheWorldEnded: :) Thank you!**


	3. Social Pariah

**I am terribly sorry for lack of updates/how short this chapter is. I have had it in my notebook for quite some time but just haven't had the will to type it up...(Yes I write EVERYTHING by hand before I type, that is my style)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**I Don't Believe in Fairytales**

**Chapter Three**

"_Come on babe! It's poker night. You love poker night, you said it was the one thing Tori actually sucked at!" Beck pleaded. The truth was, HE loved poker night, Jade could honestly care less. But he was not about to leave without her, that would not end well for either of them._

_She gave no response to his question, she simply stared off at the television, where they were rewatching The Scissoring for the five hundredth time. _

_He huffed in annoyance. Why did she have to be so difficult? Sure, he knew when he signed up for this that is wasn't going to be easy. And he like that, easy was boring. But he figured she could at least try every once in a while!_

_Beck said nothing for a long time. The last thing he wanted was to royally piss her off and the two of them spend the rest of the evening fighting. They already did enough of that._

_When the credits finally began to roll, she stole a quick glance at him. While he didn't necessarily look angry, he looked annoyed and a bit sad. It sent a pang of guilt through her chest. She was so selfish sometimes, she never really did anything he wanted._

_It took her a while to steel up the courage to speak, after all, Jade West was not one for apologies. "I'm sorry." _

_It seemed to take him a moment to register the words she had spoken. They were quite rare and he wasn't even sure if she had actually said them, or if he had imagined it._

_She studied her for a long moment before speaking. "You're sorry?" It came out as a question._

_She shot him a glare and punched him in the arm, did he have to be so dramatic? It was only an apology not a murder confession. "Don't sound so surprised, jerk." She fought hard to contain a smile._

_Beck laughed out loud, he pulled her to him and gave her a searing kiss. "It's not every day I get an apology from the great Jade West, you have to give me a moment to let it soak in!" She rolled her eyes at his silly antics, how had she ended up with such a sap for a boyfriend?_

_After a moment, he jumped from the bed and ran to his black mini fridge that he had stashed in the far corner of the tiny RV. "This most certainly calls for a celebration!"_

_The girl buried her head in her hands. Could he get any cheesier? She said nothing, instead she opted to just watch silently as he rummaged around in the tiny refrigerator for who knows what._

_Finally, he pulled away, in his hands he held a small, miniature bottle of wine. Jade couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Where on earth did you get that?"_

_The Canadian only shrugged nonchalantly, "I was saving it for a special occasion." he busied himself with pouring even amounts of the liquid into two plastic cups._

"_And this counts as a special occasion?" She asked, her eyebrow raised in amusement. Though she would never admit it, she loved this goofy, playful side of her boyfriend._

_He nodded as he handed her one of the red plastic cups. "For the lady."_

_She was unable to stop the girlish giggle that slipped from her mouth as she took the cup. She quickly put on a straight face and gave him an expectant look._

"_To us!" he raised his cup and bumped it with hers._

_Saying nothing, Jade tossed back the alcoholic drink with a smile on her face, she would never trade her cheesy boyfriend for anything._

As try as she might, Jade was unable to keep from smiling as she remembered that day with Beck. They never did make it to that particular poker night. Even still, it was one of her fondest memories.

She sat alone at the lunch table. Not many people wanted to sit with her these days. Cat was off finishing up on some project for her make-up calls, Tori had been drug along as her guinea pig. Robbie only sat with her if Cat did, the entire time he looked like he was completely miserable. Nowadays he spent most lunch times with Burf and Sinjin, with whom he had formed a nerdy friendship.

Andre on the other had, had barely spoken to her since the start of summer. Since returning to school, the boy had done his best to simply ignore her presence all together.

Jade couldn't say she blamed him. She could understand how he felt, about the whole incident, and what happened to Beck. He blamed Jade, rightfully so, but what got her was that he as one of THEM. One of the people who know one part of the story and figured they knew everything. That was probably what hurt her the most, not that she would ever willingly admit it.

Over the first week of school, Jade had gotten quite used to being treated like a pariah by her fellow classmates, honestly she would rather that as they all feeling sorry for her, or openly blaming her. Somehow it was easier if they just did it behind her back, that way she didn't have to hear anything.

So, all alone at a table on the far corner of the Asphalt Cafe, Jade sat sipping her coffee. She glowered at her fellow students as they tried, not so discreetly, stare at her behind their oversized drink cups and burritos. She wanted to snap at all of them, but she knew it would do no good, it would only give them more ammunition to talk about her. Her strategy was to keep quiet until her fellow idiots found a better topic to waster their time and breath talking about.

She lost herself in thought, she didn't notice the boy standing over her until a hand was on her shoulder.

She jumped involuntarily, then cursed herself mentally. Next she opened her mouth to scream at the person brave, or dumb, enough to bother her. No angry words spilled out, instead her voice came out meek and quiet. "Andre?"

**I will go crawl under a rock now at how terrible this chapter is. I feel like I don't quite know where this is going. But I am very grateful to those who have stuck with me this far, I will finish this I swear! Then I will get around to posting some of the other things I have been working on... ;)**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, most of you have very good guesses... pretty accurate...**

**ChasingMidnight, CourtsxBatFan, Jansen, The-Awesomeness-Person-123, justheretoreadandreviewlala, and Guest (x2) thanks for reviewing! You wonderful people you!**

**Jessy  
**

**P.S. Do you know how difficult it is to write when your dog is on your computer? Just saying! :) Later loves!  
**


	4. Accusations

**Alright! This chapter gives you a new bit of information!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**I Don't Believe in Fairytales**

**Chapter Four**

"_I think Andre has a crush on you." Beck said darkly. The two of them were sitting in her bedroom doing homework one night after school._

_For Jade, the idea was laughable. Andre did not like her! They had been friends for years, they were more like brother and sister than romantic. That would just be weird!._

"_I'm serious, babe!" The fluffy haired boy whined, his voice rising just a bit. He knew he wasn't wrong about this. He had overheard a conversation between Andre and Tori. Apparently, Andre has some kind of 'wonk' and somehow that involved having the hots for his girlfriend!_

_Jade rolled her icy-blue eyes. She had to admit, it was nice seeing her boyfriend on the jealous side of the fence for once. "So what if he does?" She gave him her most innocent stare._

_The usually calm and collected Canadian jumped off the bed. "So what?! He is our friend, Jade, he can't like you!"_

_She scoffed. "He 'can't like me,' seriously?" She glared at him, how dare he say that! "What are you saying, Oliver?" her eyes narrowed, "Pick you words wisely."_

_Suddenly Beck was flustered and scrambling for what to say. He had dug himself quite the hole and had no ladder to get himself out with. "Babe, it's just," he pulled her in front of him and looked into her eyes. "Why I think about Andre liking you, it makes me a little..."_

_A smile spread across her face. "Crazy?"_

_He let out a sigh and nodded, "Yes, crazy."_

_She pushed him back until he fell back against her bed, then she straddled his waist. "You know, jealous Beck is sorta...hot." she leaned in to kiss him gently._

"Jade?" Andre's voice broke through her thoughts.

She shook her head and looked up at the boy who hadn't spoken more than ten words to her in months. She had a short internal battle of if she should be rude or nice to her one time friend.

"Can I sit?" he asked, he seemed nervous, Jade caught it immediately.

She gave him a slight nod. He sat and the two lapsed into a awkward silence for a few moments. Finally Andre spoke. "How have you been?"

She cocked her head to the side as she studied him. Why was he here? Surely he saw the stares of the other students wondering why he had decided to sit with the one person he now hated, or supposedly hated.

"Why are you here Andre?" she snapped, it was a bit harsher than she intended. "We both know you don't care how I've been."

Visibly, Andre shifted uncomfortably. Jade could tell he was suddenly questioning why he had decided to come over here in the first place. The was yet another uncomfortably silence, just as the goth was about to open her mouth, the boy spoke. "I visited him the other day."

Now her interest was piqued. He had come to talk to her about Beck. She tilted her head to the side to study the boy. As try as she might, she could not figure out what brought on this conversation. "Okay?" she prompted him to continue, she wasn't quite sure where this was exactly going.

"His parents were there," By now, Andre had unwrapped his burrito and begun to eat it at a leisurely pace.

Jade stopped her nervous playing with a loose string on her Gears of War bag. She looked up at the boy curiously. "So? What do they have to do with anything?"

After a few more bites of his food, he wiped his mouth then crossed his arms over his chest. He gave her a hard look. "I was just surprised."

"Surprised? What would be surprising about two parents visiting their son?" This whole conversation was getting weirder by the minute. It seemed a bit pointless to her.

"No, it's just," he trailed off for a moment, he looked a bit lost. "The very first thing they asked was if I was taking care of you."

Now she understood. Since this whole thing started, Brice and Eva Oliver had been, miraculously, understanding. They had listen to her entire retelling of the events of that night and did not place the blame solely on her. Yes, they knew what she had done was a mistake, but they also knew what she had done it and some parts had been out of her control.

"Why would they care about you?" Andre asked, his voice was harsh and pierced through Jade's thick skin.

She brushed off the insult and put her walls up thicker than ever before. She glared at the boy across from her. "Maybe they just care, Andre."

He snorted, "Why?" his voice sarcastic and very unAndrelike.

She had to restrain herself from jumping across the table and throttling the boy. How dare he seek her out just to insult her? "Andre, this is why you came over here? Just to ask me about someone elses opinions? Honestly!" he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Di you even stop to think that maybe the Olivers worry about me because they know the whole story? Unlike some people, they listened and understood! They were there that night Andre, they know everything!"

He huffed in annoyance. "What you did to Beck, that is unforgivable."

She knew where he was coming from, she had spent much of the passed few months feeling the exact same way. Andre was Beck's best friend. But for him to come over here and say these things to her was just way out of line.

Tears had begun to build in her eyes, she dammed him straight to hell for causing the display of weakness. "Don't you think I know that?" her voice cracked though she tried to sound angry. "I get what I did and the consequences! But you have no place to judge me! As far as I can remember, you were drunk out of your mind at that party! Just because something happened when I made a bad decision doesn't give you permission to condemn me!"

She watched as his hands balled into fists, and, for a split second, she honestly thought he would hit her. But instead, he took a deep breath and raised a shaky hand to point an accusing finger at her. "The Olivers and everyone else may be fooled, but I am not. My best friend is laying in a hospital bed with a fucking tube shoved down his throat and it is all your fault!"

**I don't have time to say anything besides I was in a hurry writing and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes! I hope you liked it and like the little tidbit I gave you!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I would name you all but I am rushed! Thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following!**

**Jess!**


	5. Nurse Clairee

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

**I Don't Believe in Fairytales**

**Chapter Five**

_Jade played the piano softly. It was after school and she had broken back into the building to play her favorite instrument, the one at home was currently out of commission after a fight between the girl and her younger brother. At the moment, she did not mind playing the polished black Baby Grand at an empty Hollywood Arts was better than playing the one in her living room. Here, she could pour her whole being into the music and no one was going to judge her like her family constantly did._

"_I dare you to let me be, your one and only." She song with her eyes closed and hands sweeping over the ivory keys in a perfectly fluid motion. _

_It had been a week since she and Beck broke up for what was probably the thousandth time. This time she wasn't sure if they would even get back together. He was tired of her jealousy and general meanness. She didn't know how to simply flip the switch to turn it off, but if she could, she would in a heartbeat just to get Beck back._

_So instead, she snuck into her high school in the dead of night and poured herself into her favorite Adele song. For a moment, she forced herself to let things get to her. It was hard work, she had to keep stopping her singing when her voice began to crack and her playing when her hands began to shake uncontrollably with emotion. She hated the display of weakness, but was glad no one was around to actually witness it. At that moment, she didn't feel like she had the strength to scare someone into not telling her secret to the entire school, not today._

_So, she played her favorite instrument for hours on end. _

_Each time she ended the song she began it once again with flawless fluidity. Somehow she felt compelled, desperate even, to get it perfect for reasons unknown to even her._

_She become so immersed in her music that she did not hear the door open and a certain fluffy-haired boy enter. _

"_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say..." She sang out, her voice was a bit raspy from overuse and her constant battle to keep herself from crying. The boy across the room only thought it made the song even more beautiful. She suddenly felt his heavy stare on her, her eyes lifted to meet his. "I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before, every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try, to forgive your past and simply be mine."_

_He gave her a smile, and for the first time in a week, she knew they would be together again._

Jade hummed the words softly to herself as she made her way through the circular doors of Hollywood General Hospital. The melody was stuck in her head, she hadn't really done much singing since the accident, but somehow, today, she felt compelled.

She made her way to the 5th floor without so much as speaking to anyone around her. She liked it that way. She had learned after much experience that once someone caught your eye, they suddenly wanted to tell you their whole life's story, as well as yours. She was not one to share by any means.

Once on the familiar wing of the hospital, she stopped in her tracks. Suddenly, she didn't know if she should be here, her conversation with Andre rang inside her head.

"_My best friend is laying in a hospital bed with a fucking tube shoved down his throat and it is all your fault!"_ The words were on a permanent repeat in her mind, and each time never failed to stab her heart like a knife.

How had everything come to this? How had she become this awful person?

A few months ago she was just regular Jade, excited for senior year and the mysterious life that lay after it. She had the world at her feet and Beck by her side. In a instant it all crumbled and she had felt like a ghost of herself ever since. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been better for her to have died in that accident. She would gladly take Cat's scar and Beck's never ending slumber.

She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind, she did not want to visit her boyfriend for the first time in months with that kind of negative thinking. She had read somewhere that negative thinking and emotions around be detrimental to a coma patients recovery. So, out of true Jade West character, she always entered Beck's small hospital room with a sunny attitude and a positive outlook.

"Afternoon Miss West." A voice pulled her from her waring emotions. She spun on her heel to face one of her favorite nurses of Beck's.

"Hi Clairee." She greeted kindly, she could never be mean to this woman, she reminded her so much of Cat, with her innocent and bubbly personality.

Clairee Jones smiled at the younger woman. Over the passed few months she had seen much of the young Jade West. She had seen just about every possible emotion the girl could possibly go through, she had also been Jade's nurse when she awoke three days after the accident. Unlike other nurses on the floor, Clairee refused to judge the young girl until she heard the whole story. Afterwords, she had grown quite close and protective of the young girl.

"He is having a good day." She motioned towards the closed 5023 room. "His vitals are all stable. Doctor Perkins thinks he will wake up soon."

She watched as Jade's face filtered through a flurry of emotions before she spoke. "Do you think he will hate me?" her voice was small, her blue eyes looked up at the nurse with tears and hint of fear shadowing them.

It broke the old nurse's heart to see the girl she had grown somewhat attached to so vulnerable. Sure she had seen it in the past, but she preferred the cool and confident Jade over this shell of the raven-haired beauty. She crossed the distance between them and put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Honey, from what you have told me about you and that boy's relationship. Well, the two of you were crazy about each other." She pulled Jade around to face her. "You love this boy, correct?" Jade nodded, a bit confused as Clairee's wrinkled face broke into a bright smile. "Have faith in him."

**I hope you all liked this chapter, those of you who are still sticking around. I really need to get better at updating, but I only write when I feel like it...and well I haven't lately. I hope this was no too all over the place...**

**Chasing Midnight, Fallspring99, and Deadstar3...thanks for your reviews!**


End file.
